Last Vigil of the Warden King
by Highlord Cross
Summary: Warden Commander Draketh Cousland leaves his family for the Calling


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening, I only own the concept of the longsword Absolution and the plot of this story

A/N: This is an AU, Where Morrigan's ritual is refused, and Riordan lives to take the final blow against the archdemon.

Warden's Vigil

In war, victory In peace, vigilance In death, sacrifice. This is the oath and code of the Gray Wardens, My name is Draketh Cousland son of Teryn Bryce Cousland of Highever, and this is the story of my last battle as I perform an ancient ritual called the calling. The calling is what every gray warden goes through when the taint in their blood becomes to much for them to handle.

"My lady queen, I must tell you something" I say as I drop to one knee before Lady Anora the queen of Ferelden. "Drake you have been my husband for twenty one years I had thought that you would have moved past this formality with me" Anora says as she looks at me, her blue eyes sparkling. "Sorry Blue-eyes, but what I have to tell you is about my self as a Warden" I say as I lock eyes with her and see her beautiful blue eyes widen. "It's your time isn't it?" she asks softly. "Yes, I leave for Orzamar tonight after I explain this to the children, my last battle as Ferelden's commander of the grey" I say breaking eye contact.

After I say this the door to the throne room opens lifeand our children Alistair and Mairi enter. Mairi our eldest has the looks of her mother save her ebon hair and pale jade eyes. Alistair lookes like a copy of my longtime friend and Brother-in-arms Alistair Therin. "Mother there's a man in the courtyard asking to be let in" Mairi says as she approaches us. "Who is he Darling?" Anora asks. "I don't know, he wears the armor of the templars but his sheild has the Grey Wardens standard on it, he says he's looking for Father and has a message for him" Mairi says as she turns to me. "Alistair" I say as Anora and I exchange looks. "Yes father?" Alistair says looking at me. "Sorry, Different Alstair your namesake and a good friend." I Reply as I stand and walk towards the doors to the courtyard. "Mother whats wrong?" I hear Mairi ask as I leave the room.

"Alstair, What comes my friend?" I ask as I greet my friend. "Draketh I have bad news" Alstair says oddly serious for the normally jovial templar. "And a witty one liner I hope" I say reminding him of something he had said to me our first night in camp after my joining. "I'm going to Orzamar for the calling" Alstair says. "I shall be setting out soon as well" I say solemly. "Does the Queen and the children know?" Alstair asks. "I've just told Anora and need to go back and tell the children I'm leaving Later tonight after settleing things herte" I reply. "I can't stay, the dreams are becoming worse" Alistair says as he turns to leave adjusting his sheild and the Longsword Starsong. "Andraste guide your path my friend" I say softly as I return to the throne room.

"Father, what's The Calling?" Alistair asks as I enter. "You both know that I am a grey warden correct?" I ask with a sigh. "Yes, what has that got to do with anything?" Mairi asks. "A Grey Warden gets his or her power by taking the Darkspawn taint into their body, this gives us the ability to sense the Darkspawn and makes us immune to the taint, but it comes at a terrible price" I say. "What price?" Alistair asks. "Eventuly the taint becomes to much for the wardens to handle and they themselves start to become ghouls" Anora says softly. "The Calling is when the warden fells the taint becoming to much and they travel to Orzamar to brave the deep in one last battle" I say. "So you're going to Orzamar soon?" Mairi asks softly tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. "Yes dearest I leave tonight I will never forget you dearest Mairi, Gallant Alistair." I say hugging Mairi.

"Nadia fetch my husband's armor and sword" Anora says to one of the castle's servents. "Yes My lady" Nadia says as she hurries to follow orders. Several minuts later Nadia and another servent bring in a large chest and a scabbarded greatblade. "Thank you Nadia, Morgan" I say as I open the chest and pull out the contents. I pull out a dented and battle scarred chestplate with the Grey Warden standard embossed on it. "What is that Father?" Mairi asks looking at the breastplate. "This is the armor that I wore when I killed Uthemiel, and later the "Mother" during my time as a Warden" I say as I set the breastplade down and pull out a pitted and scarred pair of gauntlets that were slightly burned, and then a pair of boots. At the bottem of the chest there is an un-strung longbow and a sword and sheild. "Alstair this bow was made for me by a dalish craftmaster out of Ironbark when I helped their clan during the blight, Mairi this is the longsword that I've carried with me since my time as Ferelden's Commander of the Grey it is called Absolution it was forged from the shards of two weapons that saved my life, The Cousland family sword and the sword of Duncan Ferelden's commander of the Grey before me" I say as I hand the weapons to my children. "What is the shield father?" Mairi asks looking at the pristine steel object. "This sheid is a shield I picked up after the battle with the "Mother" it is called Hagakure" I say as I heft the weighty shield. "What does that mean father?" Alistair asks. "Do you see the leaf design on the shield?" I ask. "I do" Alistair responds. "It means In the Shadow of Leaves" I say standing up and leaveing the room with the armor thats still in the chest.

Several minuets I re-enter the room clad in the full plate armor I wore when I fought the "Mother" the chest plate bearing the royal crest of ferelden. "I love you all never forget that" I say as I take a step towards Anora and kiss her one last time before turning and striding from the room my great-sword Yusaris clanking against my back.


End file.
